Blood of my kin, Blood of my foes
by Wreaxz
Summary: Blood was spilled against an innocent. Said innocent shall return the favor. A boy, young and not so fresh faced runs from an abusive village. Only to find friendship, betrayal, love, hatred... With every single fraction of hope lost among the wind. Can he find someone to restore it for him? Or will he forever walk the path of hatred? Narutoxvarious, not harem, not yaoi.


Soldier of Dawn,

{XXXX}

Ladies and gentleshits! Welcome one and all... OK, I'm sorry, let's cut that shit out and never mention it again... Hmm? Anyway, this fic is inspired by a fellow writer who is a genius in my books and helps me relax while i read his brilliant work instead of proceeding with my usual routine and punching a brick wall for three hours... Said magnificent paragon's name! *Quickly logs into and checks favorites...* Shadowstar91!

Basically, this is a response to a challenge said person made on his bio. The rules however will not be listed as i have a feeling it might ruin the story. If many people think this as a bad idea and state their reasons clearly. I will correct my assumption.

This is rated MA just in case for Sexual themes/situations, graphic content and language.

NOT YAOI!

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Speech taken out of context_

"**Demon talking"**

**"**_**Demon thinking"**_

"{XXXX}"= Break in POV/ minor time lapse/ Or just a normal break.

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON= ... Do i really need to explain this one?

Now, onwards!

{XXXX}

Chapter one, _A new kind of mist..._

A small blonde haired youth, barely five or six years old looked away from the bloody corpse at it's feet in horror. Sobbing in anguish and disgust in what he had done, the boy forcefully looked away before his eyes locked onto a set of conveniently placed boxes. He scaled the boxes that lead to a roof before leaping over the wall, leaving behind him the esteemed Shinobi village of Konoha. Along with dozens of raging civilians and ninja ranging from genin to ANBU as they chased the elusive boy.

_An hour earlier..._

_The same blonde haired boy peeked around a corner before sighing and stepping out into the moonlight bathed streets of Konoha. Today was the day the baker next door left his back door open, always forgetting to lock it as he rushed out to go to the festival. The boy kicked a stone, idly noticing that it was his birthday today._

_Sneaking to the alleyway next to the baker's shop, the boy had to duck behind some trash cans and pull the remnants of a garbage bag over him as a set of footsteps grew louder and louder before they began fading. Shaking his head at the close call, the boy made his way much more carefully than before and slipped into the darkness stealthily. When one lives their entire life hated and hunted, you learned to do three things rather quickly as opposed to others. Run like hell, hide in plain sight, and use your brains. For a smart survivor, was obviously better than a dumb one._

_The boy looked around cautiously before smirking slightly, he would not go hungry tonight... Or so he thought as a blinding pain erupted from the back of his shoulder. Barely stifling a scream, the blonde reached back to feel a cold hard metal sunk deep into his malnourished flesh. Turning quickly despite the pain, the boy managed to level a glare on a figure dressed in what he recognized as ANBU kit with a rat mask covering his face, playing with what he recognized as one of the ninja knives called kunai. The boy idly noticed that the thing he was tossing around was probably one of the same things lodged into his shoulder._

_The man cackled loudly before giving the blonde a thumbs up. "Ya' know, you almost lost me and my buddy back there. Very impressive sensory skills, as well as quick thinking... But what can i expect from the Demon fox!?"_

_Despite the pain, the blonde was confused. They all related him to some kind of demon, but this was the first time they called him a fox. As the man cackled heinously, the blonde tried to back away but stopped in sudden realization of what the man had said. 'Almost lost me and my buddy back there... Me and my buddy? Wait! Where's his-'_

_The man must have seen his face bunch up in thought for he began to clap mockingly "Ah! Caught on have you? Smart one you are. But too late" the man snarled as the boy screamed in pain as another kunai ripped through his back and a wakizashi tore open his chest. The blonde fell to his knees, coughing up blood as another ANBU wearing a weasel mask casually strode out from behind him, wiping his bloody blade on the boys cheek as he did so._

_"Feh, little demon." The weasel muttered._

_The blonde could barely here them as a swirl of scary thoughts and ideas mixed around in his head, some foreign, some of them his he realized with slight shock. But the blonde could easily pick out a voice amongst the madness._

_"__**Child. How long?"**_

_The blonde grimaced in pain as the familiar burning sensation of his wounds healing kicked in. "Leave me alone" The boy thought back into his mind. Yet the voice seemed persistent._

_"__**How long will you allow these worthless fools to walk over you like this! Accept my power! Kill them all"**_

_"No! I won't because jiji said it was wrong! He said-"_

_"__**Your jiji is a liar! He rules a village painted by blood. Just as you were born in it! He used to kill everyday just because he could, because it was his job." **The voice snarled.  
_

_The blonde's heart seemed to skip a beat. "No! Your lying to me again! Your trying to hurt me just like everyone else!"_

_The demon was silent for a moment before it spoke up, albeit in much calmer and if possible. Softer, tone. "__**Foolish mutt. If you don't want to hurt anymore then take my power. Live, and ALLOW ME TO LIVE FREE DAMN YOU!"**_

_The blonde whimpered as the men in front of him laughed and beat him senselessly, but they didn't notice that the whimper had now turned into a growl. Killing intent seemed to spike from nowhere as the two coughed out blood and fell to their knees. The blonde idly realized that he was in the middle of the street now, dozens of villagers surrounding him, some rolling around screaming and others laying suspiciously still as well as silent. But the blonde retained the only sense of humanity he had left and instead of giving into the massively overwhelming desire to slaughter them all, he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He noticed that several burning sensations were sprouting all across his back and his clothes were now burning as something red that felt vile was surrounding him, making him see red. _

_He ran and ran, it seemed like hours until he came up across the wall. There, his ticket to freedom, so close. But just as luck seemed to turn his way, it was forcefully shoved back in the other direction because another man stepped out from behind the building. He was wearing a flak jacket and the standard shinobi clothes but had light blue hair and was grinning maniacally._

_i FOUND YOU AT LAST! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DEMON! EXACTLY THAT! YOU HOLD THE KYUU-"_

_The blonde felt an overwhelming sense of rage flood him, not influencing in the slightest as he realized it was his own feelings. 'This guy wants to stop me!?' The boy snarled in anger as his lips turned black as well as the edges of his eyes. The iris themselves turning blood red with a slit black pupil. _

_**"Get out of my way! Leave me alone!" **__The blonde yelled in an unnaturally hellish and gravelly voice. The man's speech was stopped in mid sentence as the blonde took the two kunai the man threw hurriedly in his chest without even a blink as he tore open the man's chest cavity with claw-like nails that weren't there before..._

Present time...

The blond ran raggedly, now that the mysterious power had gone away, he could feel the exhaustion and massive amounts of pain that erupted all across his back and front. But he didn't stop running, yet he did look back. Now however, he wished he didn't as the Rat and Weasel masked ANBU were hot on his heels. He didn't know how the found him and he didn't care. All that mattered was getting away.

He seemed to be gaining distance on the two before one laughed maniacally and appeared right in front of the boy. The blonde tried to stop but his momentum kept him going as the man grabbed the two kunai plunged into the blondes chest and used it as leverage to throw the boy over himself mightily.

The blonde screamed in pain as the kunai in his back dug even deeper from the impact and the flesh that had healed around it was torn open again. The man cackled cruelly as he leapt down from his perch... Only to be sliced in half as a shadow flit across and in front of the mid-air ANBU.

The blonde turned his head away hurriedly as the top half of the ANBU's body landed right next to him and the Rat mask was in his face. As if it was mocking him even in death with it's maddening leer.

He caught sight of the person that had saved him. It was a man, dressed in a form fitting navy blue vest vest, blue camouflage pants with shinobi sandals and with what the boy could see was bandages all around his face. In one hand, he held a massive sword that looked like it was made for cleaving apart horses with one swing, but the man held it flat, parallel to the ground with one hand as if it weighed nothing more than a feather.

The weasel masked ANBU hurriedly backpedaled as he looked at the new arrival before drawing his wakizashi and holding it in front of him. "W-Who are you?"

The other man's bandages twitched as his eyes crinkled, indicating he was either frowning or grinning. The ANBU went with the latter.

"The only demon you should be worrying about right now" He said in a deep and utterly terrifying voice as the ANBU barely managed to raise his blade in a block. Yet the man's strength and quality of his blade was insanely superior as the ANBU's hopeless (In such a situation) blade was smashed to little pieces on it's collision with the massive zanbato, the massive sword went on and sliced everything from the ANBU's left shoulder down to his hips straight off.

The blondes savior turned quickly and sheathed his blade into... Nothing, as there was no scabbard or strap that held the blade on his back the blonde deduced as his vision rapidly began fading. The man knelt down next to the boy and picked him up in his arms.

"Whats your name child?" He asked quietly. The blonde barely had time to think about anything before he gasped out a fountain of blood, the man not caring as blood dripped over his front and arms.

"N-naru-to Uzu-" Yet it seemed that the speaking was too much for him as the blonde retreated into the dark abyss.

The man nodded slowly as he began to walk quickly with the boy still in his arms and spoke even though Naruto was obviously out cold and likely dead very soon. "I am Zabuza Momochi, missing nin and S-ranked shinobi. Dubbed with the moniker Demon of the bloody mist, tiny child." Zabuza sighed softly. "And the say I'm a demon..."

{XXXX}

Naruto cracked one eye open before groaning and trying to stand up. With a shock, he realized he was in a sewer, surrounded by three inch deep water. Spinning around, Naruto looked for the man that saved him, alas he saw not a soul but more endless canals of the sewer branching off into more stench ridden mazes. Frowning, he also realized that the injuries were completely gone from before, sure he woken up many times after a night and his injuries had magically disappeared most of the time, or sometimes he would watch the skin close up right before his eyes. But he hadn't pulled any of the kunai out, unless the man that saved him did it before he had awoken.

"***Sigh* come to me child" **An infinitely powerful and dominating voice sounded from nowhere, yet everywhere at once. Naruto closed his eyes in frustration.

"Damn evil meanie is back" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"**I heard that insolent child! Just get your fleshy ass over here!" **The voice roared.

Naruto shrugged, it didn't matter now. The man who saved him must be working for the voice talking to him, so the boy just figured that he didn't have a choice anyway. Not really knowing where to head, the boy just followed the out of proportion pipes overhead, out of proportion because the red pipe was absolutely massive and the blue one was at least nine times smaller than it. But still, he showed surprising initiative for a boy that had been neglected education. Sure, the sandaime tried to see to that, but he couldn't just force the schools to take him in. That wasn't right according to him. _But letting everyone hurt me is? _The boy thought to himself darkly.

Soon enough. He came upon a massive gate of some kind. It was colossal in size, the darkness above clouding the maximum height from view. Naruto peered into the depths, but could barely see anything except for a small piece of paper stuck to where he would expect a keyhole to be. Not disregarding the large billowing red aura of some sort, now illuminating the shadow of a massive beast sitting on it's haunches. Naruto walked up to the bars, swatting away the aura as he moved closer.

Kyuubi was surprised. He knew the boy could feel the massive amounts of killing intent he was radiating, not for any reason other than to get a kick from the boy. _**But then why hasn't he done done any more than blink? **_The great kitsune pondered, very curious as to why staggering amounts of killing intent was barely fazing a mere child. Curiosity getting the better of him, the demon rose the killing intent to monstrous levels, finally getting a reaction as the boy stopped walking and looked up into the cage in annoyance... _**Annoyance? What in Kami's name is happening here? Grrr, he should have died from the amount of malice i have unleashed upon him!**_

Finally putting it aside, the fox dropped the killing intent and stepped forward into the light. Naruto could barely contain his gasp as he realized the massive creature was a fox. A very sleek, menacing, and powerful looking fox at that. It's fur was a deep orange, almost red as the tips of it's fangs peeked out from it's lips. To Naruto, this made the fox adorable, the boy giggled.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "**What amuses you child?" **It's tone menacing as always. Instantly, Naruto stopped giggling before staring at the fox in anger as he noticed it's voice.

He raised a finger at it and teared up a little. "You! You're that big lying meanie in my head! You hurt me like everyone else!"

Kyuubi sighed greatly, he preferred it when he could go around slaughtering everything he saw because no one gave him a reason not to. But when a boy first responds to you with respect and adoration, the fox thought he should try something that would help both of them, Naruto by giving the boy a chance, and himself by bringing him one step closer to in his haste, he had made a grave mistake. He had introduced his power to the boy.

_-Flashback-_

_A tinier Naruto stood at the edge of a river bank. His 'friend' inside his head, although very serious and always angry, was still his first friend. He found the voice only a few days ago. But had clung to it stubbornly for it was the first person other than a select few that ever spoke to him with without sheer hatred in their eyes. Or in this case, voice. Now the voice was saying that it would help them both. It told him to relax, and flare his chakra constantly. It was only a few seconds later that the boys body erupted in pain due to the stupidly early use of demonic power, in other words Youki, at such a young age and the first time the body had ever felt such pain as well. Kyuubi hadn't known that the seal would instantly suck all of his power out when he let completely go of it. So before it had a mind to close it before he died along with the boy instead of being free, the boy had already undergone a dramatic change from the instant acquisition of six tails worth of youki. Not chakra as it should have been. He had grown taller to expand his already bizarre chakra coils. Coils were meant to be exactly that, in a coil shape spreading through out his body. Now, it was just a intricate web, linking each one to each other. His tiny muscles had become more dense and defined. He had lost all his baby fat on his body and face, making him look a few years older. His bones had hardened by fracturing and re-fracturing itself over and over to infuse the demonic chakra into it, the same procedure went for his muscles. Yet the most troubling part to the fox was when the boy had screamed 'Your the same as everyone else! You just want to hurt me!' and forcefully severed all connections with the fox, narrowly avoiding mental damage._

-End Flashback-

The demon was still confused as to this day why that strange and unknown feeling was riddled through his very being when the boy said that. He didn't like it, he wanted to crush it, but it would not fade. So he decided to hate the boy for it.

**"Yes child. I did lie to you. And i'm... But believe it or not you worm, i wasn't in any way intending to harm you. Get that through your pathetic mind, worthless mortal"**

Naruto roared in anger as he strode up to the gate and placed his face in between the bars. "Then why!?"

Kyuubi growled menacingly, yet the boy still stood defiantly, set on getting an answer.

"**I didn't know it would... DAMN YOU BOY!" **In a sudden roar of felt that same feeling spark up again, it was so unknown, so dominant in it's presence. He thought in all his thousands of years of living he had seen, felt and heard everything there was too see. But this weird void that threatened to open up in where his heart rested made him angry. To him, it was the boys fault. Bringing such a sensation upon him that at full force felt even worse then physical pain. In that anger, his youki latched out and grabbed the boy, wrapping tight around the startled boy as his breath grew ragged from the constriction. But the demon payed no heed as he rammed the bars with his skull that made the boy cry out in pain and fright. Tears leaking out of his eyes, yet the demon's eyes narrowed as he spoke low and harshly. "**I am the slayer of men, can flatten mountains with a glance and i was the cause of the first ever colossus Tsunami! With my breath, i can destroy you child! DO NOT QUESTION ME!" **

At this point Naruto's heart was struggling to maintain it's previous steady, and strong rhythm. But this was more because of terror than actual pain. Kyuubi dropped the boy glared at him, as if threatening to set fire to him with his eyes alone. Naruto scrambled away from the cage and began fading away into nothingness. But just before his form disappeared, the boy turned back to look at the beast with a teary face and hurt etched in his very eyes before fading completely.

Kyuubi sat there, glaring at the same spot for what seemed like only a few seconds when that damnable feeling roared to life in his chest, making the beast growl lowly in anger and something else. With a roar, Kyuubi threw himself against the gate, the reassurance and most importantly, reality of pain as the seal replied with much more brutal force made the demon calmer and his mind more focused. But he realized now that he had just made another mistake... He could feel the seal withdrawing at least two tails worth of chakra, it's thievery evident as his aura seeped through the bars of the cage and up to the blue pipe. Kyuubi frowned.

"**Damn you child. Look what you made me do" **Kyuubi muttered as he retreated back into the darkness.

{XXXX}

Meanwhile at a camp outside of Konoha...

Zabuza frowned as he eyed the boy that was currently stifling what he could were screams, tears leaked out of his eyes even though Haku assured him the boy was asleep. But what really drew his attention was the blood seeping through the bandages. Haku, although young, had fixed him up too many times to be so inefficient. At first, even she had bulked at his definitely fatal wounds. But yet when she found out the boy still had a pulse she had silently flipped out. It was against all beliefs that someone could survive two punctured lungs, internal bleeding to such a monstrous extent, bones floating around and marrow seeping into the boys blood stream. By all accounts the boy should be dead long ago, let alone running as he was from two ANBU as Zabuza had explained when he found him.

Zabuza felt a spike of a evil and malicious chakra riddle through the air before it all vanished. _It disappeared? _Zabuza's eyes drifted towards the boy and he nodded his head slowly as he moved towards the boy. _No, not disappeared. But has receded hmm?_

Zabuza flicked his hand as water gathered around his finger in a masterful display of suiton mastery. Using the water around his finger, he cut open the side of the boy's full body bandages that was literally two inches thick. As he peeled away the bandages, he felt his eyebrows raise in shock as his jutsu fell from a lack of concentration.

There, circling the boys belly button, was the most intricate and evil looking seal he had ever seen. But was more was that it was glowing a fierce orange, nearly red and was bleeding incessantly. Zabuza placed his hand over the seal to staunch the bleeding but cursed and recoiled as the blood scorched his hand on impact. He frowned as he instantly pulled water from the air and coated his hand in it to limit the burn damage. By now, Haku had arose and tried to cover the boy's stomach with more bandages but they were now spontaneously erupting into flames as with the rest of his clothes and the ground scorched brown as the blood spewed everywhere.

Zabuza took a few steps back as the heat was slowly becoming much too hot for comfort. Haku faced him with wetness glazing her eyes. "Zabuza-sama! Whats happening?"

Zabuza turned his head to her and shrugged as he had no answer except for one he didn't feel like stating right now. Where that seal was located, the near regenerative powers the boy possessed as well as the fact that he was still alive after such damage... The answer was obvious. Coupled with the boy's insane chakra reserves that Zabuza could easily detect thanks to their manic mass.

_Child. I have made a grave mistake in rescuing you. Do not forgive me for what i must do in the future. My fellow demon..._

At this moment, Haku gasped as just before the heat reached an unbearable point, it suddenly dropped to normal temperature as the pool of blood was sucked in by the seal. Not a drop of it left behind. The only evidence of the previous event was the scorched grass, Zabuza's hand, their clothes sticking to their bodies from sweating and of course the tensed, now naked boy lying in front of them.

Zabuza grimaced at all the impossible seeming incidents that just took place. _Jinchuuriki or not. That's such colossal horse shit..._

Fittingly, just as the thought ran through his head. Naruto roared in what seemed like anger and pain as his entire body tensed to an unbelievable standard as every line and muscle was easily visible, the boy propped himself up one an elbow and turned his face upon the demon ninja and his apprentice/servant. Haku took a step back in shock mixed with not a small amount of fear and Zabuza reached up and gripped the blade of his weapon with sweaty hands.

In front of them, was a boy with demonic red eyes, flaring red chakra as if the forest behind them was alight in a roaring blaze. Face tensed and teeth bared in a sadistic grin as he stared at them with a look mixed with hate and rage before his his red slitted eyes seemed to flicker blue as his body lost tension. The boy growled softly, a sound no human should be capable of making before he seemingly lost all his strength and fell back with a dull thud. Zabuza closed his eyes in relief and frowned as he peered into the distance where there was an abundance of light indicating the shinobi village of Konoha.

Haku despite her earlier terror and the boys animal hostility was already at his side, fretting over him wiping the copious amounts of sweat off his body as the boy writhed around in pain as his malnourished muscles seemed to vibrate and shift under his skin. He could faintly hear the sounds of the boys bones snapping and re-snapping over and over as blood leaked from tears along the boys skin that smoked and healed instantly. Haku was now freely crying at the torturous and horrific display as she tried to soothe him and ease his pain. Zabuza noticed with slight surprise that she barely even blinked as she furiously wiped every part of his body... Every. Part...

She looked up to him in distraught. "Zabuza-sama! What do-" She began but he cut her off.

"Konoha will be here soon to take the boy back into their hellhole of a village. do what you can and i will carry him as we leave." Zabuza stated in his ever so calm tone as he made several bunshins and sent them to intercept whoever will undoubtedly be coming for the boy.

Haku looked horrified. "But Zabuza-sama! Look at him! He's in agony, why don't we let them heal him-" But yet she was interrupted again with a harsh look. She snarled before relenting and wrapping the boy up in all the medical tapes she could find.

As soon as they were ready, Zabuza knelt down and picked the boy up easily. Actually showing emotion as he closed his eyes in sadness and shook his head in disbelief as he could practically _feel _the muscles shredding themselves against his arms.

_Whats happening to you boy?..._

{XXXX}

Well, here you go guys! Hey guys (and specifically Shadowstar91), tell me if you want me to release chapters in bulk, or go one by one as i really have not much to do over these holidays soo... Yeah. I have lots of spare time on my hands to write fanfiction. Tell me what you think, leave reviews, new ideas, reprimands, start a flame war, whatever. Luv you peeps!

_ ~Wreaxz_


End file.
